<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise and shine by miusmius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223576">Rise and shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miusmius/pseuds/miusmius'>miusmius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Erwin Smith deserves to be happy and soft, Erwin Smith eats pussy like a champ, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Vaginal Sex, fight me, that tongue knows what it's doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miusmius/pseuds/miusmius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin doesn't usually have a day off, but when he does, he makes sure to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise and shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p><p>First of all, thank you so much for clicking and being at least curious about this humble, thirst-powered one shot! I have never written for Attack on Titan or Erwin before, so I apologise for any OOCness, I really got carried away (I just want them being disgustingly cute, Erwin deserves it), and well, what a better way to start with your OC than having a smutty one shot, wooo!</p><p>Second of all, I wanna apologise for any mistakes there may be. English is not my first language, and this was not thoroughly beta-ed, my apologies!</p><p>With all of this said, I hope you enjoy it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Erwin was the first to wake up, always early in the morning when the sun hasn’t even come up yet. As the Commander of the Survey Corps, he had to set an example, and be ready for the matutine problems and paperwork he had to face as usual.</p><p> </p><p>But today was his day off. Everyone deserves a day off. That’s what the other commanding officers and captains tell him when he refuses to take one, always having work pending to be finished. But not today. He was convinced to take a break by soft lips and caresses  late in the evening, under the intimacy of candle light, with sweet kisses full of adoration making his worries and headaches go away.</p><p> </p><p>Today Erwin slept as the sun rose, his blond locks disheveled in a bad case of bed head and a hint of stubble making itself present. Eva found it endearing to see such a composed man look the complete opposite in moments such as this one, sighing contentedly as she gazed at his sleeping form with a soft smile. Eva should get dressed and ready for today’s schedule; Erwin having a day off didn’t mean she had one too, and there was always work to do in the Scouting Legion. But in all honesty, Eva really wanted to keep curling into the heat that his body gave off, as if he was a human furnace, and doze off to his soft breaths and steady heart beat. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing in regret, Eva slowly untangled herself from Erwin’s embrace, her Commander complaining in his sleep with a deep displeased growl, and shifted to accommodate himself into a more pleasing position, unknowingly tangling himself in the sheets. Eva sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms and back, groaning pleasantly at the pops of her joints and bones getting back into their places after last night’s activities. Eva smiled at that, a faint blush reaching her cheeks as she recalled the intense make out on his office desk which led them to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Tiptoeing the best she could, Eva went to the adjacent bathroom, truly a perk of being with the Commander since she usually had to go to the common bathrooms, to wash her face and make herself more awake. In the mirror she <em> saw </em> herself, her cheeks set ablaze this time at the sight. Erwin truly got carried away, not that Eva had minded much at that moment as she was <em> occupied </em> with other matters, but knowing she would have to endure Hange’s shit-eating grin and waggling eyebrows at the faintest peek under her collar, made Eva want to kick her Commander in the shin; he was very persuasive when he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Gently closing the door behind her, Eva looked for her discarded clothes around the room, having been thrown the night before in haste to get to feel each other’s skin. She located her underwear and trousers, and was now trying to find her military-issued bra. Clutching the previously found garments, she was suddenly startled by the rustling of sheets and a deep, sleepy, grumbling voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put them on yet.” Eva turned around, greeted by one of the most beautiful sights she had been blessed to witness. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin was softly gazing at her, a smile on his lips, as the morning sun caressed his face and torso through the half closed curtains. Eva was rendered speechless. Erwin really had no idea how beautiful and enticing he could be, especially in moments like this. After stretching himself like a lazy cat under the sun, the Commander lifted his arms up and let them rest under his head beneath the pillow, unknowingly accentuating the thickness of them. His shirt mischievously rode up and left behind an exposed torso and belly. Eva had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from letting out an embarrassing, <em> needy </em> noise at the sight of the military-issued briefs being slightly pulled down, revealing those sharp hip bones and a happy trail that disappeared underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin truly had <em> no </em> idea of the effect he could have, or did he?</p><p> </p><p>“You are not being fair, you know I have to go.” Eva sighed, not wanting to acknowledge it was closer to a whine, and stepped close to the bed’s edge before bending slightly over. “I do not have a day off like you.” She let her thumb gently trace his eyebrow, still finding the thickness of it endearing, and held his cheek in her hand, the same thumb mindlessly stroking the skin it found.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin chuckled softly, closing his eyes and letting himself be indulged in caresses. Despite the calluses of using the 3DMG, her hands were still soft, and it brought a sense of warmth in him. He released his right arm from under his head and let his fingers brush her naked leg, lightly trailing higher and higher. His smile grew wider when his fingertips grazed the hem of a shirt, knowing Eva was wearing one of his at the difference in size; it looked like a much simpler, much shorter dressing night gown. Erwin liked that.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay and have a day off.” his voice was still laced with sleep, almost resembling a purr.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Just like that?” Eva snorted, raising her eyebrow, teasing. Erwin opened his own mesmerising blue eyes, a mischievous glint in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an order, Commander?” Eva unconsciously ran her tongue on her bottom lip, wetting it in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be an order, Captain.” his voice dropped down, the hints of desire beginning to make themselves known as he slightly looked down where the shirt she was wearing, <em> his </em> shirt, was open, revealing a bit of her cleavage and collarbones. Eva bit her bottom lip, letting a faint smile grow in her lips. So this is how it was going to be?</p><p> </p><p>Eva let go of his face, dropping her clothes on the floor again and moving to fully straddle the Commander. Erwin let her do whatever it was that she had in mind right now, curious as to where this was going to lead.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I ever going to do with you, Commander? Bending the rules in favour of a subordinate?”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin took in the sight before him and thought himself to be a very, very lucky man. He had a gorgeous woman on his lap, wearing <em> his </em> half buttoned shirt, and ready to spend the morning, hopefully the day, with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I might have the power to do that, Captain. Unless you’d rather be under the unforgiving sun, dealing with the cadets.” Erwin couldn’t help but to keep up this game of teasing, always ready to keep pulling the rope and see who gives in first.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shameless.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Erwin laughed, and it was such a rare and beautiful thing to witness. </p><p> </p><p>Eva bent down, hovering over his face as she let her lips almost brush against his own, but instead she let her nose touch his, nuzzling it. Erwin knew Eva loved his nose, as unique as it was, as well as marveling about his eyebrows and the thickness of them, telling her one night he really took after his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Eva closed the distance in a sweet, chaste kiss. She felt Erwin melt under her, his arms wrapping themselves lazily around her smaller body, delighted to feel the size difference. Erwin let her do what she pleased today, usually being the one who dictated the pace of their trysts, but he was feeling in a mood to let himself be taken, rather than the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips left a soft trail from the corner of his lips to his left cheek, feeling the stubble graze on them as she descended to his jaw. Erwin let out a pleased sigh. Eva nosed his earlobe, knowing the skin just below it was a weak point of his, and wasted no time in kissing it too, pressing her tongue and relishing in the broken groan that escaped from his lips. Eva felt his hips lift slightly, just enough to press them against her naked core, and she shuddered in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Eva continued to play with the sensitive skin, leaving it wet enough for her to blow on it and feel Erwin’s hands tighten their hold, a low, hungry rumble of his voice shaking her entire being. Feeling confident of the effect her actions had, Eva trailed her tongue up to his earlobe, adventuring a nibble, and being rewarded by a soft groan from his lips when she slightly pulled it with her teeth, her hands trailing down his sides and getting under the rumpled shirt. A little impish chuckle escaped her lips, enjoying the power she had in her hands right now. Her laugh sent a jolt down Erwin’s spine, directly into his groin.</p><p> </p><p>Eva pulled away, lifting herself up on her hands to see her handiwork. She was rewarded by the lust-filled stare of her Commander, that dangerous glint in his eyes indicating he was ready to take matters into his hands. On a normal day Erwin would already have her pinned down under his body, ravaging her like a man starved, and only satisfied when her whimpers and moans of his name filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I really like this side of you, Erwin,” Eva slowly ground down her hips in slow, lazy circles against Erwin’s erection, feeling the hardness and heat twitch against her wet lips. “All soft and pliant.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s hands tightened their hold on her waist, warning her of the risky game she was playing. Eva knew how much Erwin loved to feel her body against his massive one, for her to tease him to the point where he lost himself, but today she had another idea in mind knowing she had plenty of time and no need for rushed escapades.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you soft and pliant, <em> Captain </em>.” Always challenging, always ready to assure his dominance.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today, <em> Commander </em> .” Eva backed up her bold claims by a particularly hard grind on his clothed cock, from tip to base, earning an animalistic growl falling from his lips at the feeling of her wetness soaking him up. “Today you are going to be a <em> good boy </em> and listen to what I tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s heart skipped a beat at the prospect of what Eva had in mind, curious. He won’t deny his cock twitched too in interest, but won’t admit that the words <em> good boy </em>went straight to his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to start by having <em> these </em>–” Eva stopped her movements to grab Erwin’s hands, firmly clutched on her waist, and untangle them from her body to pin them against his head. “–staying right here.”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost a comical sight, to see her petite form towering over him like that and struggling to do so due to his size, but Eva oozing such confidence and dominance made him obey, no questions asked; he wondered if Eva felt the same with him. She was beautiful like this, with her hair down and the sun illuminating her side with its warm rays. It made her look like a mischievous little angel and Erwin couldn’t be happier to be at her mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” Happy with Erwin’s obedience, Eva let her torso brush against his chest as her lips seeked his own. Feeling her hardened nipples rub against him, his shirt as the only barrier between them and the cold morning air, made Erwin growl; he wanted them in his mouth <em> now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Eva traced his parted lips with the tip of her tongue, feeling herself throb at the feel of his tongue shyly peeking out to seek hers and lure her into his lips. It worked, not being able to resist him, and soon Eva had her tongue swirling and rolling over Erwin’s, swallowing his grunts and rumbling moans. The kiss became more intense, sinful, and soon Eva had to pull away from him to gasp for air, her head dizzy with arousal. Grasping his face with her hands, Eva dived back in, this time more aggressive, hungry, and made sure to suck his bottom lip into her mouth before parting once again to regain her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>A faint blush covered Erwin’s cheeks, the flush spreading down his neck and surely his chest too. His eyes were entirely focused on hers, eager to see what would be next. Eva was delighted to see the stunning blue of his eyes being completely swallowed down by his lust-blown pupils. That’s a look that suited him, reminding her of a hungry wolf ready to pounce. Eva bent down to his neck, leaving his lips begging for more, and began lavishing the skin she found with tiny wet kisses, finding his pulse point and sucking on the skin there, earning a wanton moan and an arched back. </p><p> </p><p>His hands automatically went to wrap themselves around her again, one on her head and the other one on her ass to push her against him, but Eva stopped him before he could do it, grabbing his wrists and forcibly pulling them back on top of his head with a grunt. She sat on his chest, pushing down his wrists harder and earning herself a rasped snarl.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you? <em> These– </em>” she squeezed Erwin’s wrists lightly. “–stay right here. Or do I have to tie you down?” </p><p> </p><p>A shaky exhale of Erwin’s breath and a nod was all Eva needed to know that he would listen, for now, but she did not miss the way his eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of binding his wrists. That’s something she would store for later.</p><p> </p><p>Eva let go of his wrists, letting her fingers trace his arms and the taut muscles straining to keep themselves in place as she descended from his chest. Her hands followed the lines of his body, tracing it over his sleeping shirt, letting her hips sway from side to side as she continued her journey down his torso, stopping at the lowered waistline of his briefs. Ewin followed her movements, hypnotized. </p><p> </p><p>“You are making it very difficult for me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Endure it, then. I know you are capable of an admirable self-control.” Eva kissed the skin under his navel, making her way down to the hem of his underwear. Erwin held his breath. “Be <em> good </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Deft fingers tugged down his underwear, Erwin lifting his hips to make it easier for her, and panted sharply with his jaw falling open when Eva kept her path of kisses until she nuzzled the base of his cock, feeling it twitch. She sighed blissfully. Erwin swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Eva hid her smug smirk behind kisses on his skin, knowing Erwin wasn’t someone who cursed often. She licked a wide stripe up from the base to the head, finishing with a sweet kiss on top of it and tasting the salty bead of precum gathered at the tip. She heard Erwin moan and throw his head back into the pillow with a soft thud. His hands clenched on either sides of his head, eager to bury themselves into Eva’s unusual loose hair and pull her down. But he promised he’d be good, and his curiosity held his reins for now. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin lifted his head in time to see Eva lavishing the head of his cock with tiny kitten licks and butterfly kisses, teasing him to no end. When she was sure Erwin’s gaze was glued to the sight, Eva opened her mouth to engulf the head, stroking the underside with her tongue. Erwin cursed again, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Her tongue felt so good, her lips stretched wide around his girth felt so good, her moans as she took more and more of his cock inside her mouth, struggling to fit it in everytime, felt so damn good. Erwin was a big man, proportional in every aspect of him, and seeing his tiny lover between his legs like this sent jolt after jolt of pure, unadulterated arousal straight to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Eva hummed, pleased at the reaction she was getting, and kept bobbing her head up and down while stroking with her hand what she couldn’t fit in her mouth yet. She felt herself get wetter and wetter; having such a man as Erwin reduced to a moaning mess under her ministrations turned her on more than she’d admit. Eva was tempted to touch herself, but right now she wanted to keep her entire attention on him. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands left the base of his cock in favour to touch and caress his thighs, raking her nails on the taut muscles, feeling them twitch as her nails passed over them. Eva took a deep breath, preparing herself for the next step that she knew it drew Erwin completely <em> crazy. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit— <em> Ah! </em>” Erwin arched his back, fighting with all his strength the need to thrust up into that velvet heat engulfing his entire cock.</p><p> </p><p>His hands slapped against the bedsheets beside his body, clutching handfuls of the fabric to prevent himself from grabbing a fistful of Eva’s hair and keep her right there. She swallowed around him, the feeling of her throat squeezing his cock making him groan loudly. Erwin always wondered how Eva managed to swallow him all the way down, knowing he was <em> big </em> and deep throating wasn’t an easy feat on him. He was proud in a way that she could brush her nose against his pubes and not choke. Jealousy briefly crossed his mind, not knowing if she practised this with anyone else. If so, what a lucky <em> bastard </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Eva pulled away from him completely, a string of saliva connecting her spit-coated lips to the head of his cock. His dick made a valiant twitch at the sinful sight, eyes locking on her reddened lips. Forget mischievous little angel, she was a lust-filled little demon. Eva immediately bent down again, taking him in her mouth and hollowing her cheeks to add more pressure. Erwin’s hips jolted upwards, forcing himself into her wet heat. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her pretty little mouth until she begged for him to– </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” her hands secured a tight grip on his hips, pushing them down and refraining him from moving. Eva pulled her lips up until only the head was inside her mouth, locking her gaze with his, daring him to try to move. Something compelled him to subdue his need to do as he desperately wanted, and let her do as she pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Eva kept sucking and swallowing around him, bringing him closer and closer to the brink of release with her lips and hands. Erwin’s moans fueled her hunger, and she was almost tempted to let him fill her mouth with his seed. But that’s not what she wanted, or needed. Today they could take their time, today Eva could get her fill of her Commander and not have to deal with rushed and messy blowjobs or quickies in his office, praying no-one needed anything from him right at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eva– </em>” her name never sounded better, wanton and desperate. “Eva, if you keep that up–”</p><p> </p><p>Eva pulled off him completely, running her tongue over her lips and gathering the mix of saliva and pre-cum on it, savoring it with a pleased sigh. Erwin kept his eyes locked at the motion, engraving the sight deep in his mind for future nights where he only had himself.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have you come yet, can we?” Eva was only met with heavy, panting breaths and lidded eyes with a tiny spark in them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet. But you can.” Erwin’s eyes fell to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, parted just enough for him to spot naked skin, but not enough to see clearly what was underneath. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Eva crawled up to sit on his lap, pointedly avoiding touching his aching erection with her soaked lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had my breakfast yet.” Erwin let his hands find her legs, softly trailing his fingers through smooth skin. His voice dropped once again, barely a restrained growl. “And I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em> fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, we can’t have that either. It’s the most important meal of the day.” Eva felt herself clench in anticipation, eager to fulfill his request even if it still sometimes made her feel self-conscious of herself. But today she couldn’t deny him anything.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin lifted his hands up, motioning her to come closer to him. Eva obeyed, feeling his hands return to her skin and continue their journey up her thighs, guiding her where he wanted and helping her get into position. Eva still couldn’t get used to it, to the fact that her Commander wanted her to sit on his face, as he bluntly put it in more than one occasion, but the way he practically devoured her with his eyes thrilled her to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Eva grasped the hem of the shirt, lifting it up enough for Erwin to see the slickness gathered between her thighs. Erwin squeezed his hands against her flesh, eager to taste her, and pulled her down on his awaiting lips. But before he could trace his tongue on her wet folds, Eva teased him one last time, resisting his hold and keeping herself just scarce millimeters from him. Erwin snapped his eyes to hers, that fierce look he usually reserved when he was battling against titans focused solely on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not tease me.” His growl made her release a stuttered breath. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin yanked her down, making Eva fall slightly forward. She had to let go of the shirt and brace herself on the headboard, a loud moan falling out of her lips. She could feel the slight scratching of his stubble against her soft skin. Erwin was indeed hungry, not giving her a second to gather her wits as he immediately began lapping at her wet folds. His tongue gathered all the slick he could, moaning at the unique flavour of <em> her </em>, and left a slippery trail up to her clit. Eva felt the way he flicked his tongue, her legs shaking in effort to hold her upright as soft pants of his name escaped from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Eva could feel Erwin’s smirk at the reaction he was getting, releasing the sensitive nub from his lips with a kiss and parting her lips with his tongue. He traced her entrance with the tip of his soaked appendage, feeling the way she instinctively clenched in eager anticipation. Erwin delved his tongue into her, growling as he felt her walls squeeze around him. His nose was firmly pressed against her, sending jolts of pleasure straight into her core.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah–!” Eva’s hands slipped from their vice-grip hold on the sturdy headboard, one of them falling on the pillow next to Erwin’s head to try and support her quivering body, and the other grabbing a fistful of blond hair, making him groan sinfully against her. </p><p> </p><p>Eva started moving her hips, grinding against his relentless tongue, chasing that white-hot need growing between her legs. Erwin loved when Eva used him for her pleasure, pride swelling in his chest at knowing he was the one making her moan so wantonly. She was becoming more desperate, her mewls increasing their volume as he alternated his tongue with his fingers, thrusting inside of her, filling her, but not <em> enough </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin thrusted his fingers deep inside, curling them at the same time as his tongue kept teasing and rubbing her clit. Eva choked on her breath, her fist tightening its grip as she felt herself come closer to her release. She was so close Erwin could taste it.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah! Oh! Don’t stop– <em> Erwin don’t stop–! </em> ” The sweet gasps of his name spurred him on, and even if right in that moment was he to be ordered to stop and get off his subordinate, <em> his captain </em>, he wouldn't obey such orders, choosing to take her into a mindblowing orgasm instead.</p><p> </p><p>The world be damned, he wanted this woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! <em> Commander–! </em>” Eva felt herself dissolve into pleasure, her grinding hips coming to a halt as she let herself be completely drowned in it, her Commander lapping up her release, moaning delighted at it.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin knew that if he had been inside her at that exact moment, inside his <em> beautiful </em> Captain, he would have come too in the spot from just hearing her moan his title so wantonly. He made sure to clean her up the best he could, mindful of how oversensitive she was after orgasming.</p><p> </p><p>With shaking legs, Eva did her best to move from Erwin’s face, sitting close to his hips and letting him take much needed deep breaths. When she looked down, Eva felt herself throb at the sight of his mouth and chin shiny with her juices and spit, partially embarrassed of making such a mess on her Commander’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the meal.” Eva let out a snort, knowing Erwin would probably be smirking at his own stupid joke. She covered up her face in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks ablaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only in the early mornings behind closed doors.” Eva could hear the smile in his words. She felt her own tug at her lips. A sudden pull at the hem of the shirt she was wearing made her peek from behind her fingers, letting out a scandalised gasp at the sight of Erwin cleaning himself up from her juices with <em> his own shirt </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin! Don’t– Not with–!” Eva gestured wildly, trying to make him stop but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my shirt after all, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“But!” Eva sighed, defeated. “What am I ever going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me, maybe?” Erwin sat up, his arms gathering her closer to his body. </p><p> </p><p>It was an intimate gesture, faces so close to each other they could feel their breaths intertwining together. Eva closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, her hands fisting on his sleeping shirt. Erwin let out a satisfied hum, burying his hand on Eva’s loose hair; it still smelled of that honey-scented shampoo she occasionally used when she was able to get her hands on a bottle of it. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin trailed his lips from her eager mouth to her neck, peppering it with soft kisses. He could taste the saltiness of her skin, the warmth coming out of her heated flesh and it spurred Erwin on, drunk on the feeling of her breasts pressing against him and her wet cunt grinding down his cock. His free hand pushed aside a few strands of hair blocking his path, as well as the collar of his shirt, and hummed happily at the newly displayed path of skin. The other hand held her head as she slightly arched her back, offering herself up to him. Erwin ghosted his lips over her skin, feeding off her aching need for him to do something already. His lips grew bolder, and in a moment where lust conquered him whole, Erwin nibbled her neck, sucking the skin into her mouth and groaning at the way her back arched into him, seeking <em> more </em>, moaning his name in such a desperate, needy way.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop himself, intoxicated in the way she reacted so beautifully to him. He bit and sucked another patch of skin, licking a trail until the next spot where he sucked her skin into his mouth again. Eva gasped out loudly, her hands tightening as she let out another whimper when he licked at the reddening flesh. She was soft in his arms, melting under his ministrations, and Erwin thought of himself as a very lucky man. His free hand travelled from her shoulders to her sides, curling around her to place his huge hand against her bottom, squeezing the flesh he found. Gods, she was <em> divine </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Still with those thoughts in mind, Erwin couldn’t wait anymore. Kissing her shoulder, he lifted her up just enough to position his cock between her legs, giving himself a few strokes as he covered it in his own pre-cum and her slick to make the slide smoother. Erwin knew he was big and he preferred that she was prepared, not wanting to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>Eva’s arms wrapped themselves around his neck and head, pushing him flush with her as she felt the head start to press in, parting her folds and teasing her entrance. Slowly, Erwin helped Eva ease down, gasping as she felt it get in, stretching her and it was only the tip. The feeling of being full was intoxicating, so Eva kept pushing herself down, almost impatiently. She was used to rushing this part, but Erwin reminded her with hushed nothings that they had all the time in the world this morning, so they could enjoy the moment they became one.</p><p> </p><p>It was halfway in, but Eva knew Erwin was barely restraining himself after being teased the whole morning, even if he was telling her to take it slow. Eva decided Erwin needed a treat, and before the man could protest, Eva lifted herself up again and pushed down, getting more of his cock inside her this time. Erwin groaned, letting his head fall on her shoulder and his hands tighten their grip. Eva kept repeating her actions until he was all the way in, feeling it twitch inside of her as she squeezed him tight.</p><p> </p><p>Eva started a slow, sensual rhythm, relishing in the soft growls that Erwin let out, burning her skin. Up and down, up and down; Erwin always managed to fill her so well, make her feel stuffed full, and it was almost intoxicating. Erwin pressed her even closer to him, needing to anchor himself in case he got absolutely lost in pleasure. Eva’s thighs began to tremble, tiredness already soaking her muscles, and Erwin took it as an opportunity to take the reins of their coupling. </p><p> </p><p>In a swift move, Erwin moved them so Eva’s back softly hit the mattress, still buried deep inside of her and her hair spilled over his pillow in a beautiful halo. The sun rays illuminated her face and body, accentuating her soft curves he always loved to cherish. Erwin decided the shirt had to go; he wanted to see the sun illuminating her fully. Tugging at it, Eva got the idea and helped Erwin get rid of it, exposing herself fully to the morning air and the warmth of the sun, as well as his hungry stare. Before Erwin could begin to move, Eva pointed to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Off.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin complied with her request, quickly throwing the sleeping shirt off to the floor, God knows where. Eva smiled at the way the shirt messed further with his hair, but was soon distracted by his chest, now fully in display for her eyes to feast on the hard muscles and the chest hair. Her gaze traveled further down, to his torso and the sharp lines pointing directly to where they were joined. Erwin felt his chest puff out, proud that she was satisfied with the view. Sometimes Eva jokingly called him a peacock, which made him reply with that infuriating smirk ‘what was so bad about the knowledge that the <em> female </em> was satisfied with what she was seeing?’. </p><p> </p><p>With a sudden jerk of his hips, Erwin began his steady and unwavering pace, too enraptured with the reactions he was getting out of her. Eva always bit her lips to prevent herself from making too much noise, and Erwin really couldn’t wait for the day she could let out those beautiful sounds fully, but for now they had this. His hands released their grip on her legs and waist, opting for a more intimate position as he bent down. His right hand seeked her own, engulfing it in his hold, while the other held her face close to his own, watching entranced at her lustful blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eva was squeezing him tight, and Erwin could get lost in her velvety heat all day, for all eternity. The noises coming out of her were obscene, the squelching sound of his cock pounding into her music to his ears; it only spurred him on, wanting to make a further mess out of them both. The slapping sound of skin against skin echoed around the room, their moans and groans getting louder. Erwin kissed her again, hungrily devouring her whimpers and mewls of his name as he began a punishing pace. His lips descended to her neck once again, licking wide stripes until he reached her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I love how my name sounds on your lips,” he began, not slowing the rhythm of his hips, pistoning in and out. Erwin was getting lost in it, in the sounds, the feeling, Eva’s needy moans and how her other hand was raking her nails on his shoulder, surely leaving red marks on his skin. “I love the way my clothes swallow you whole, and how it makes me want to rip them off of you and have my way with you–”</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin! Ah– <em> Please! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make you mine everyday, to have you in my bed–”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin growled right next to her ear, the rumbling in his chest sending a full shiver down Eva’s spine, feeling herself get even wetter. The hand holding her own moved to intertwine their fingers together, the sweet gesture melting Eva inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin please–! I want to feel you for <em> days </em>–”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes! </em>” Erwin roared, not being able to hold the same rhythm of his hips pounding into her anymore as he began to reach his own climax.</p><p> </p><p>His thrusts became sloppier but still shattered her entire core everytime he slammed against her. His free hand was quickly shoved between their joined bodies, easily finding her clit. Erwin tried to match his rhythm, the burning need of feeling her come around his cock making him move his fingers the best he could. The sinuous movement of her breasts made him light-headed, hypnotizing him, and the way she threw her head back in pure bliss as a well placed thrust fired her whole body up, made him let out an animalistic growl coming deep from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin– <em> Fuck! </em>” Almost there, she was almost there–</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel you coming around me, squeezing me tight–”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Erwin! </em>” Eva arched her back, not giving a single fuck about how loudly she moaned his name, which surely was loud enough to be heard by anyone walking next to his door. She felt herself shattering into pieces at the sheer intensity of her orgasm, still feeling Erwin’s frantic pounding as he chased his own release too.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s hand flew to her hip, digging his fingers tight and using his grip to push her back to his cock. With a final thrust, Erwin stilled himself deep inside of her with a low moan, blood roaring in his ears and ecstasy running through his veins. Erwin gave a couple of final grinds, carefully touching his forehead with Eva’s as he tried to regain his breath. </p><p> </p><p>The hand on her hip moved to her face, gently holding it. Eva’s hand came up from his shoulder to the back of his head, anchoring him there with her as she buried her fingers in Erwin’s hair. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes, basking in the afterglow and the sun warming them both up. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden press of lips in a chaste kiss made Eva open her eyes, greeted by messy blond locks of hair and a lazy, contented smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Indulge me today, Eva.” His thumb stroked her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you asked nicely.” Eva knew tomorrow she would have double the work, not wanting to think about the paperwork piling up on her quarters. Erwin’s smile made it worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin pulled out of her, a soft <em> “ah” </em> escaping from her lips. Eva tried to look for anything she could use to clean the mess leaking out of her before it reached the bedsheets, but Erwin spun them around, shushing her protests with a promise to change the sheets later. Erwin wanted to savour those tiny and sparse moments where he could lie on his bed, with Eva on his chest, as he let himself enjoy the intimacy of her body molding into his, her head resting on him and her hand on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was his day– <em> their </em> day off, Erwin supposed it wouldn’t do any damage to do something he wanted to for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to take you out for lunch.” Eva raised her head from his chest, a blush already spreading across her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch? As a <em> date </em>kind of lunch?” she almost choked on the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Erwin played with her hair, flicking the strands with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about…” Erwin knew where her worries were, since their relationship wasn’t something people knew about. Sans Levi and Mike; they caught right on the first moment, Levi snorting and mumbling <em> ‘about damn time’ </em>, and Mike with just a whiff of his nose, smirking at them both. </p><p> </p><p>But today he honestly didn’t want to give a damn about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Let them talk. Gossip will keep them in high spirits.” Eva’s eyebrows rose, not believing this man.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible.” Eva shook her head, resting it back on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Eva kept staring at the way the sun illuminated his skin, contemplating his proposal, but she found that she had already decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going to take me?” Eva could feel the smile on him.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin sat up, making Eva do the same. He gathered her up in his arms, carrying her to the adjacent bathroom with some flustered protests.</p><p> </p><p>“Shower first. It’s a surprise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! You made it :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>